Casser Ton Destin
by Karrow no Kibou
Summary: "Quand je serai Hokage..." Naruto l'est enfin devenu, et ses pensées s'égarent vers un souvenir encore vif de son enfance, vers une certaine promesse qu'il avait faite. Et qu'il compte tenir.


**Casser Ton Destin**

**—**

Le soleil illuminait doucement la rosée du matin, glissait à travers la fenêtre pour briller dans la pièce et réchauffer l'intérieur. Naruto se tenait seul dans le bureau, les yeux tournés vers le paysage encore calme et silencieux, un sourire serein aux lèvres – un brin chagriné. Son regard couvrait l'entièreté du village, jusqu'à tomber sur le Mont Kage. Les travaux pour représenter son visage étaient en cours, mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait qu'un nez en plein milieu – ce qui était assez amusant à regarder.

Le but de sa vie était enfin atteint.

La cérémonie avait eu lieu hier, et il prenait ses fonctions aujourd'hui. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le bureau de bois sur lequel reposait la veste blanche de son père qu'il pouvait enfin revêtir. Dans peu de temps son mariage avec la douce Hinata aurait lieu – il valait mieux en effet, la jeune Hyûga était enceinte, ce qui était tout de même mal vu pour les familles nobles même en ces temps modernes.

Son cœur se serra à la vision de la cape blanche.

Il prenait ses fonctions aujourd'hui. Il était l'Hokage – et pas ce nez étrange en plein milieu des monts. Il… il était Hokage.

_La première chose que je ferai lorsque je serais Hokage !_

Ouais, il avait dit quelque chose comme ça... Naruto ferma les yeux en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, crispant sa mâchoire alors que son cœur battait frénétiquement contre sa cage thoracique. Il n'était pas encore complètement habitué à ses cheveux courts, lui qui les avait coupés il y a peu, c'était étrange de ne pas pouvoir perdre ses doigts entre ses longues mèches ou de les peigner avec tant de facilité le matin.

En réalité, il avait dû se couper les cheveux parce qu'en essayant de cuisiner pour faire plaisir à Hinata il s'était cramé le bout des tifs – il avait eut très peur sur le moment d'arborer d'atroces cicatrices sur son magnifique visage, mais il était sauf (grâce à Hinata encore une fois qui était venue à temps pour l'asperger rapidement). Mais ce n'était pas plus mal ainsi, cela ne présentait que des avantages.

_Tu te trompes quand tu dis que le destin est déjà écrit !_

Son poing se crispa contre la vitre sur laquelle il avait pris appui, son visage se défigura un instant pour refléter une douleur sourde.

Lui avait été persuadé que Naruto ne pourrait jamais devenir Hokage, car ce n'était pas écrit dans son destin, qu'il n'y avait qu'une poignée de gens qui pouvaient rêver de ce poste. Enfin, il l'avait pensé auparavant, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il côtoyait Naruto, son avis avait peut-être quelque peu divergé.

_Les gens ne peuvent que subir le destin irréversible de la vie._

_Je ne connais ni ton destin ni ta haine, mais si tu penses que c'est impossible alors ne fait rien !_

Un sourire nostalgique gagna ses lèvres sous ses souvenirs trop vifs, et ses yeux tristes passèrent sur sa cape. Il la prit d'un mouvement lent, la déploya largement avant de l'enfiler. Le tissu était agréable à porter, il lissa doucement les pans de la veste en se rappelant la suite de ses paroles.

_Quand je serai Hokage…_

Quelques coups frappés contre la porte le rappelèrent à lui et il vit Shikamaru s'avancer dans la pièce, les mains dans les poches et un « _emmerdant…_ » sur le bout des lèvres. Il lui avait pourvu le poste de médiateur, il savait que les conseils avisés de Shikamaru seraient plus productifs que ceux de n'importe qui.

— Encore à rêvasser, Septième ?

Naruto sourit en le regardant et contourna son bureau pour s'asseoir dessus, face à son ami. La vieux Kakashi n'allait pas tarder, il devait tout de même le superviser un temps pour qu'il s'habitue à son nouveau poste. Il avait accepté avec un soupir affligé en justifiant que Naruto, idiot comme il était, pourrait bien causer sans le vouloir la destruction du village avec ses âneries.

Il valait mieux être prudent.

— C'est aujourd'hui le grand jour, reprit Shikamaru en allant s'avachir sur un canapé. Je te préviens que tu auras vraiment beaucoup de boulot sur les bras, j'espère que tu ne vas pas te plaindre toute la journée, ce serait vraiment trop chiant.

Naruto le savait à présent. Quand il était jeune, il pensait que le rôle d'un Hokage se limitait à la protection du village et aux ordres des missions, mais les responsabilités d'un Hokage s'étendaient sur tous les domaines.

Il y était prêt.

— J'avais en tête de… d'ouvrir moi-même un dossier. J'aimerais que l'on se penche sur un cas en particulier.

_Quand je serai Hokage…_

— Déjà ? Eh bien, le nouvel Hokage plaisante pas on dirait, sourit Nara en s'accoudant confortablement. Peut-être que les responsabilités te vont bien finalement.

— Bien sûr ! Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, le plus grand Hokage de tous les temps !

Sa phrase fétiche dira-t-on. Elle ne suscitait plus nulle réaction – si ce n'était des sourires entendus ou nostalgiques. Le soleil devenait doucement plus vif et quelques bruits en contrebas annonçaient l'éveil du village.

— Dis-moi Naruto, je t'aiderai comme je peux, reprit Shikamaru en arquant un sourcil.

Naruto hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, une dernière pensée pour le cimetière de Konoha. Par réflexe il pensa également à sa fiancée, à sa douce et belle Hinata. Il eut un sourire tendre.

— J'aimerais que l'on se penche sur la situation de la famille Hyuga et sur leurs deux branches, Bunke et Sôke.

_ Je changerai les Hyûga pour toi._

.

.

* * *

**Notez que j'ai réalisé l'exploit d'écrire sur un personnage sans même le nommer ! Non je plaisante, je n'en suis pas fière, c'est juste tellement flagrant. Et puis je préfère que le nom flotte simplement sans apparaître vulgairement.**

**(Les dialogues écrits ne sont pas exactement les mêmes que dans l'animé [sachant que je n'ai pas réussi, malgré tous mes efforts, à retrouver les premiers scans !]. Je galère pour trouver les animés de Naruto aussi, et en plus, sur les quelques sites où je peux visionner les épisodes, mon pauvre PC galère à lire les animés... pauvre de moi...)**

**Mais bref, c'est une fiction où j'ai présenté une scène de mon point de vue, comme je l'imagine, alors j'ai juste fait en sorte que les dialogues partent dans mon sens... !**

**J'ai un peu hésité pour le titre... Mais "_Briser Ta Cage_" était trop flagrant, "_Promesse_" était peut-être un peu simplet, même si je trouve que "_Casser Ton Destin_" peut avoir une connotation négative... Mais je l'ai trouvé assez adéquat, Naruto n'étant pas connu pour son tact, je le vois assez dire cette phrase.**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Karrow.**


End file.
